


Over Protective Brothers

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Fluff and Humor, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Jason, Damian and Tim walk in on Wally and their little brother, Dick.- Damian ~ 19 years old- Jason ~ 17 years old- Tim ~ 15 years old- Dick ~ 13 years oldDamian and Jason aren't on the team because they think it's stupid, whilst Tim has really bad anxiety so he's not on the team either so just Dick is on the Young Justice team.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Dick Grayson Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Kudos: 124





	Over Protective Brothers

\--Tim's P.O.V.--

"Hey Tim, do you know were Dickie-Bird is?" Jason asks as he walks into the kitchen. I glance up from where I was making myself a sandwich as Alfred was with Bruce over in Japan to overlook something for the business. I frown as I realised what he said and looked around the room as if that would make Dick just magically appear.

"No clue, have you asked the Demon?" Jason grumbles in response before walking out of the kitchen. I immediately go after him, my half-made sandwich forgotten as worry starts to rise for my little brother. The walk to Damian's room is unfortunately silent, which leaves me to my thoughts. _Where was the last place I saw him? What if he was kidnapped and no one noticed? What if he went out on patrol alone again and is now in an alleyway bleeding to death? What if the Jok-_

"Hey Demon, have you seen Dick?" Jason's gruff voice pulled me back to reality and way from my escalating thoughts. Taking a deep breath to calm my beating heart, I turn my attention back to the shuffling beyond the oak door in front of us. After a couple of seconds, the door opens to reveal our older brother, Damian Al Ghul Wayans, a.k.a. Demon.

"What do you want Todd?" Damian growled whilst leaning on his door frame.

"Have you seen Dick?"

Damian frowned in response. "No, why?" I felt my heart start to beat faster as my breath catches in my throat and all the thoughts from before tumble back into mind, along with images of my baby brother lying in an alleyway in a pool of his own blood, or an image of him tied to a chair screaming while a deranged maniac stabs him with a sharp gleaming knife.

"Hey Tim, calm down, Dicks gonna be okay" I can just barely make out Jason's voice against the hurricane inside my head. My eyes widen and all thoughts disappear as a set of lips are placed against my own. I gently close my eyes and kiss back, all worry disappears. The sound of someone clearing their throat, caused us to break apart. Simultaneously bringing back all my thoughts from before, whimpering slightly I bury my head in Jason's chest as I feel someone, most likely Jason, ruffle my hair.

"He might be at the cave," Damian comments after a minute, though he sounded clearing uncomfortable. Slowly I pull away from the comfort that is Jason before turning to face my oldest brother.

"Let's go check" I exclaim, earning a chuckle from Jason as I sprint over to the entrance to the Batcave.

I shuffle from one foot to the other as I wait for the others to hurry up and came out of the changing rooms, as I was already in my Red Robin costume. Jason was the next to come out, in his Redwing costume. "Hey Timmy, you going to be okay?" Jason asks as he knelt down in front of me while gripping my hands in his own. I nodded in response.

"Let's go" Damian orders as he steps out of the changing rooms, breaking our little moment. I sigh before following Jason into the zeta beam. Just before we are teleported to the cave, I feel Jason grab my hand and I instantly squeeze it. The bright light fades and our names echo around the dim cave.

"Huh, I thought it was bigger" I mutter looking around the cave, that Dick had described so many times.

"It's kinda bland" Jason adds. Glancing around, before I let out a squeak as thundering footsteps sound from the hallway. I slowly move behind Jason, as a blonde in green with a green bow aimed at us, Artemis Crock, A.k.a Artemis. A green girl, obviously a martian with red hair and white eyes?, Levitating, Miss Martian a.k.a M'gann M'orzz. A dark-skinned Atlantean with blond hair as two blue swords made from water, Aqualad a.k.a. Kaldur'ahm. A dark-haired girl in a magicians costume with her right arm extended, Zatanna a.k.a. Zatanna Zatara. A dark-haired guy with a black superman shirt, Superboy a.k.a. Conner Kent.

"Who are you?" Kaldur'ahm asks his voice was calm, and yet he was glaring daggers at us.

"We don't have time for this," Damian mutters before taking a step forward. "Wheres Robin?"

"Robin?"

"Yeah, short, 13 years old, wears a mask or sunglasses all the time, ebony hair and youngest protege of Batman," Jason replied sarcastically.

"Wait, youngest?" M'gann asks curiously.

"YES, no have you see our little brother or not." Damian practically growls, before giving them a bat-glare. I smile slightly as they all shrink back at the famous bat-glare before Artemis speaks up.

"He's in Kid Flash's room," Artemis responds, I instantly let out a sigh of relief. _He's safe and sound,_ I'm suddenly dragged away from my thoughts as Jason and Damian stalk down the hallway to the living quarters, I instantly run after them.

"Since, when did Robin have brothers?" I heard someone mutter behind me, but I don't care enough to look back to see who spoke. We all stop at a door, the words KID FLASH printed on the top half of the door. I go to knock on the door before Jason holds out his hand to stop me as Damian kicks the door open. _Talk about a dramatic entrance._ Inside the room is a complete and utter mess, clothes are thrown onto the floor, rubbish and clutter accompanying the dirt and clothes and my brother with the red-headed speeder making out whilst half-naked on the bed. _Wait, a minute what!_

\--Dick P.O.V.--

We were having a Harry Potter marathon, we were currently up to Deathly Hallows part one when the air-con went out, sighing I regrettably got up from my personal heater, also known as Wally West, to get everyone more blankets. Stretching as I go, I walk down the hallway before a gust of wind blows past me and a thud sounds as I'm pressed against the wall of Wally's bedroom. "Wally, what are you doing" I whine, as my boyfriend slowly leans in. The only reply I get is Wally capturing my lips with his own. I sigh into the kiss before gently pushing Wally back. "Wally, what about the movie?"

"Forget it, I was getting bored anyway." Wally murmurs, before kissing me again, I go to push him back when he manages to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moan slightly as previous thoughts leave. Slowly Wally starts backing up before he falls backwards onto his bed. Wally's hands slowly trail down my back as we break apart, gasping for air. He clutches the bottom of my shirt before lifting it up and over my head. In one simple movement, Wally throws my shirt to the floor before spinning us around so I was lying on the bed with Wally hovering above me. I lean up to kiss the ginger-god above me, but instead, I'm pushed down as Wally starts nipping my neck. I moan in pleasure as my hands subconsciously tangle themselves in his hair.

"Why am I the only one getting undressed?" I manage to get out when Wally goes to take off my pants. Wally sits up, that goofy smirk plastered on his face as he removes his own shirt before capturing my lips with his own once again. I let out a hum of pleasure as he deepens the kiss before my door is suddenly slammed open, revealing my three older brothers. I groan quietly as I notice them giving my boyfriend bat-glares, well at least Dami was the other two hadn't quite mastered the famous Bat-glare yet. Frowning at seeing Wally looking like a deer in headlights and instinctively reach up and quickly peeking him on the lips. Or at least that was my intention before Wally deepens the kiss, and I forget about my brothers standing in the doorway. Or at least I do until Jason tears Wally off of me and throws him into the wall. Getting up, I go to move when strong hands wrap themselves around my waist.

"Are you okay baby bird? He didn't hurt you did he?" Tim whispers into my ear, as Dami walks up to Wally, his eyes narrowing with each step he took and his precious katana clutched in his hand

"I'm fine, Tim" I whisper back before slipping out of Tim's embrace and running over to Dami. "Nightwing, stop" I order whilst crossing my arms. I subtly move in front of Dami, blocking his view of Wally.

"But," Dami tries to answer when I gave him my own version of the Bat-glare, which I learnt from Alfred. Dami sighs as he sheathes his katana.

"Fine, but if you ever hurt my baby brother, I will skin you alive and roll you in salt." Dami snarls before wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"And I'll shoot you in every non-lethal place, and leave you for the crows" Jason adds. Tim doesn't add anything, but I knew he was glaring daggers into Wally from his place at the head of Wally's bed.

"Is this before or after Batman breaks every bone in my body?" Wally asks at a half-hearted attempt at a joke.

"Batman's knows," Dami asks, looking down at me for answers. I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason's voice sounds sad, betrayed even.

"Because I like my boyfriend alive, thank you very much." I retort back before breaking out of Dami's grip and kneeling down in front of Wally. I smile happily at Wally, which he instantly smiles back, though it's more of a grimace.

"Robin you're coming with us" Jason orders, and I turn around and give him a what the fuck look. "You promised to go on patrol with me tonight"

I sigh "Give me five minutes" Jason nods and they all leave, Tim purposely kicking the door open even more. "I love you" I whisper to Wally before kissing him once again.

"The things I do for you, birdy" Was his response, I smirk at him before kissing him once again.

"See ya tomorrow, KF" I whisper in his ear before turning around and running off after my brothers.

"Stay safe boy wonderful, I love you"


End file.
